gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CaptainShadow11/Getting Serious With Getting Old Body Types Back
If you don't know what I am talking about, see here So I went back to live chat.... It was very long... Thank you for your patience. A Technical Support Representative will be with you shortly. You are now chatting with 'Karmel' Karmel: Hello Karmel: WElcome to live chat Shadow: 'Ello, thank you Shadow: Is there an "overseer" I can talk with? Karmel: Not here in live chat. But you can write to one. Shadow: Well every time I write to them they pretty much ignore me. Karmel: What do you mean? Shadow: They are like "thank you for your feedback", they never say if they will use my idea and such. Karmel: Well, they aren't really in a position to say that. You're not asking a question if you're just giving a comment or feedback. Shadow: But the reason I want to talk to one, is I was talking with a "Nelson" a few weeks or so ago and he said that he will pass an idea (bringing the new body types back) to the overseers. He said I had really good points and such. But, no old body types, and so many people want them back. Shadow: Old body types Shadow: Not new Shadow: Lol Karmel: Ok, well if Nelson said he would pass it on, then I'm sure he did. Just because he said he would pass it on, doesn't equal that "Yes" they're going to use it. He just passed it on. Karmel: If they don't think that's a good idea, then they probably aren't going to change the shape. Each idea a pirate sends is appreciated but not necessarily the best thing for the game. Karmel: I know many pirates like the old body type but it's not nearly as many as people who like the ones that are there now. Shadow: No... Shadow: Everyone I talk to likes the old ones. Karmel: No? Shadow: Maybe you guys should post a poll? I mean, at least try to do something about it. Karmel: Well, we sort of do. We get comments from our guests daily. Karmel: And again, the percentage that ask for the old body type is a very small percentage. Karmel: And that doesn't mean we don't take that into consideration. Karmel: We still appreciate the idea and suggestions. Shadow: Karmel, post a poll please and then I will be happy. But, if more people want old body types back, I think its fair to bring them back. Shadow: Because comments are not really like a poll Karmel: I will pass that suggestion on as well. Shadow: Okay, so you might post a poll? Karmel: Ok, see, I didn't say that. Karmel: I said, I will pass on your suggestion for a Poll. Shadow: Okay, well, funny thing is, I don't even trust that because SO many people have told me that, yet nothing happened. Karmel: I don't think you understand the policy. If you make a suggestion there is no guarantee that i will happen simply because you made the suggestion. Shadow: I know.... but like, they didn't even mention it being an idea or anything, it seems like they ignore it. Shadow: Look, all I am asking for is a poll so I can prove to you that more people want old, if the overseers can't even do THAT, then that is truly sad. Karmel: Ok, well here is the real issue. Karmel: If I speak to a hundred guests from Pirates today, how many do you think mention the old body types? Karmel: Not saying which they want, just mentioned body types at all. Shadow: I don't know, some don't know that there was old body types. Karmel: Out of a 100 Karmel: Just guess. Shadow: I don't know, lol, but the thing is, they don't really THINK about it, if you posted a poll they would think "Hmm... you know, the old ones DID look better" or "Nah, I like the new ones" But, I reccomend posted some pics of the old body types so people will know what they look like. Karmel: Ok, I hear you, but give me a guess. Shadow: None, yes you do have a point, but like I said, they don't THINK about it. Karmel: No, its not none. Karmel: But its close, its about 2-3. So if you see the point and you're saying 1. They don't know that they're were old body types at all or 2. they don't think about it. Karmel: Then that is exactly the point. YOu're saying post a poll, well, if no one is thinking about it, why make it an issue. You're asking the developers to take time to take the game backwards for less than %10 of the players versus make new content that everyone would like. Karmel: We here do understand the affinity for the old body types. Karmel: So make no mistake, we understand that. Shadow: The thing is thought, some new things, we really don't like. For example, Scoundrel of the Seas makes it very hard to level alone, you will sink too easily. Shadow: Though Shadow: The new body types, a lot of us don't like Shadow: And the old ones get rubbed in our faces every day Shadow: Its not fair Shadow: To us new players Karmel: Well, that is part of being a new player mate. Karmel: Just like we don't give Founders status to everyone that joins. Shadow: I'm not new... Karmel: Even those who were around when the game first started but left then came back have lost that right. Shadow: I have three mastered pirates. Shadow: I'm not new. Karmel: You just said "to us new players" Shadow: Not us Shadow: Lol Shadow: Well Shadow: To newER Shadow: Players Karmel: Ok, well that is what you wrote, so I"m going by that. Karmel: Ok Karmel: Again, the vast majority of players came into the game after the body style change, so to change them now, their "old body" style would be what we have now. So for them, they'd want their old body styles back. Karmel: Then we would have a greater community of complaints. Shadow: I have an idea!! Karmel: Shoot Shadow: Keep the newer body types, and bring the old back, keep all of them! Shadow: That way Shadow: No one will be sad Karmel: Well, they are 2 different set of graphics. Karmel: The old body types actually cause some issues with the game. Karmel: So we've had to make adjustments for those that still exist. Shadow: OOh Shadow: So Shadow: the problem is fixed? Karmel: To allow both wouldn't be a huge issue. Shadow: Okay Shadow: Another idea Shadow: Lol Karmel: ok Shadow: So this other game I play, Crossfire, does this. Shadow: They have a set of players you can buy (same as body types) Shadow: And they rotate them, bring out old, bring in some new, then bring back old, then bring back new, etc. You can rotate from old to new (change them every year maybe?) Karmel: Ok, that game is a military shoooter correct? Shadow: Yes... lOL Shadow: Lol. Shadow: But thats not really the point. Karmel: Ok, it's played on a much smaller network Karmel: The amount of users Disney has is immense Shadow: I don't follow. Karmel: Ok, there's 2 things here Karmel: One to design to different types of bodies is one things Karmel: one thing Karmel: To have 2 different types of graphics is another Shadow: Ooh Shadow: Okay Shadow: So I was saying rotate the body types Shadow: So you would not need to design them Shadow: You have them Karmel: That involves rewriting computer programming code, not just pressing a button Karmel: Its like taking out an engine and adding another one versus just repainting a car. Shadow: But Karmel, doing that like once a YEAR, its not like doing it every day, and it would make a lot of people happy. Karmel: Ha, I don't think you understand how much work that is. Shadow: You guys can't do it once a year? Maybe once every 2 years? Karmel: But, I understand your idea. Karmel: Maybe the overseers can do this. Shadow: Just so we can get our hands on those body types. Shadow: Really? Karmel: using the new graphics engine, they can make some body types that can look - similar to the old ones Karmel: That might be a possibility Shadow: Really? Shadow: Like Shadow: The ones with broad shoulders? Karmel: It's a thought. Shadow: And the little fat funny ones?! Karmel: It won't be the exact body types because again the old ones were made using old graphics. Karmel: But maybe something close. Shadow: Really? Shadow: So you guys can do that? Karmel: I can suggest it. Karmel: There's no guarantees Shadow: Will it look kinda like the old ones? Karmel: I have no idea, just chatting about it right now. Shadow: So Shadow: What is the probability that the old body types (or ones similar) will come back? Shadow: Do you think Karmel: I really have no clue, I'm only speaking hypothetically right now. I haven't even mentioned to anyone. Shadow: Okay, can you like, let me know what they think? Karmel: How would I do that? Karmel: We don't send out correspondences to guests. Karmel: If there is any news on it, it will be posted. Shadow: Well Shadow: About your question about how you could do that Shadow: Email? Karmel: We don't send out correspondences to guests. Shadow: Ooh Karmel: We can answer a question but we don't generate an email for that reason. Shadow: I just want to know Shadow: That you guys might follow through with this. Karmel: Follow through with it? No one has done anything yet. We are merely talking about it. If by some chance it did happen, you'll see it posted in the Current News. Shadow: So you will pass it on? Karmel: That I will do. Karmel: That's all I can guarantee. Shadow: I am asking you, do YOU think they will accept the idea and bring back old body tpyes. Shadow: ?\ Shadow: ? Karmel: Bring back the old ones, no I doubt that highly. Shadow: - sigh - Karmel: Make ones that look similar, who knows. We've never breached that topic. Shadow: Do you know what these ones will look like? Karmel: How? Karmel: How would I know what they will look like? Karmel: I'm just mentioning it to you now as a possible idea. Shadow: Your the smart one o_O Shadow: I thought you might know o_O Karmel: And the smart one says, there is no way to know. Shadow: I just wish... we could have what some people DO have already... but its clearly impossible... Shadow: These Shadow: New ones Shadow: That you mentioned Shadow: "Similar" Shadow: Yes, the ones we have now are "Similar" Shadow: But Shadow: The ones before were better, MUCH better Shadow: In my opinion Karmel: Sure, Shadow: And in many others that I have talked to Karmel: In your opinion... Karmel: I could imagine. Shadow: And many others. Shadow: Like I said, you don't think that people won't like the old ones back? Post a poll, I just ask one thing, if more people want the old ones, you guys should do whats fair and bring them back. I know its a lot of work but it would make many happy. Karmel: Ok Shadow: Wait what... your going to post a poll?! Karmel: Well, no. Karmel: That's not what I'm saying. Shadow: Ooh Shadow: Lol Karmel: I think you need to really read what I'm saying. Karmel: I will "suggest" a poll. Shadow: Ok, all I heard was "ok" so.. yea... do you think the overseers will like the idea of posting a poll? I mean, you work with them, lool. Karmel: Right, all I said was - ok. Karmel: They may like the idea Karmel: Whether it will generate the buzz you think it will, may determined whether they do or don.t Shadow: Ooh, so you think that they will post it, you just don't know if people will like it, aye? Category:Blog posts